Escaping the Past
by x3Tinkerbell07
Summary: Sequel to 'Somewhere Out There'. What happens when tragedy strikes the Scotts and someone may be in big trouble? Who will everyone turn to?
1. The Big Move

Okay so here is that sequel I promised. It would've been up a lot sooner but while writing it I found I had no conflict or direction. Don't worry though because now I know where the story is going. It's all going to unfold soon. This chapter is really just a set up chapter. The real drama happens next...

* * *

"Are you sure we did the right thing?" Brooke asked unpacking 'KITCHEN' boxes.

"What else could we have done?" Lucas sorted through the mountains of boxes.

"Not move away from everyone." Brooke wiped the hair away from her forehead.

"You know how Tree Hill would gossip." Lucas shook his head. He had suffered through more than 30 years of small town life.

"Since when can't Lucas Scott no handle a little gossip?" Brooke found her way to Lucas' lap.

"I wasn't thinking about myself when I decided on this move." Lucas threw his head back as Brooke's kisses gently caressed his neck.

"Well I can handle rumors too!" Brooke protested, "Remember high school, and then college and then everything that came next?"

"I kind of had the kids in mind." Lucas eyed her, "They have enough to deal with. I guess it comes with the Scott name."

"Damn, I forgot about them." Brooke began kissing Lucas again.

"Gross," Braden leaned up against the doorway, "Get a room."

"Do we tell you to get a room when you have a girl over?" Lucas talked to Braden more as a friend than a father most of the time until a bit of discipline was in order.

"But that's not a girl, that's mom." Braden twisted his face in disgust. Most of his friends had found his mother 'banging', which resulted in a nice punch in the face, "Plus you guys are old."

"I resent that." Brooke pouted, "I've still got it."

"Yes you do honey." Lucas pinched her cheeks like that old aunt that everyone hated.

"I can't even hang around my own house." Braden headed for the door. The whole PDA scene appalled him. He wasn't the type to kiss and tell.

"Yeah keep walking." Brooke smiled her million dollar smile, "That's what I thought. Now where were we?"

"Unpacking I think." Lucas resumed sorting through the kitchen things, "Our kids are going to be scarred you know."

"We didn't turn out too messed up did we?" Brooke questioned. Lucas had gotten so distant from her since before they moved. She just wished they could go back to the way things were before everything.

"Excuse me?" Lucas laughed, "We left our home because of our messed up families!"

"You mean your family right?" Brooke's eyebrows arched.

"Thanks for reminding me." Lucas decided Brooke could handle unpacking the rest of the remaining 'KITCHEN' boxes and moved on to bigger better things.

"Fine go brood!" Brooke yelled after him

* * *

Braden found himself wandering down the streets of his new town. The streets were lined with many moderately sized houses, like Tree Hill, just with heavier traffic. A little ways down from his own rather large home, Braden found a pizzeria. Deciding to check the place out Braden walked through the parking lot.

Upon arriving, no one responded to his presence, which was a new experience for Braden Scott. Normally people kissed the ground he walked on. He liked being ignored way more than the old. Finally a stout, obviously Italian man appeared, covered in flour.

"Gabriella!" He yelled in a heavy Italian accent, "Vieni qui!"

"Va bene!" She yelled back fixing her apron, "I'm sorry. Can I help you?"

"I'll take a slice of tomato and onion pizza." Braden suddenly felt Gabriella studying him and he was well aware why, "Is there something on my face?"

"No, I'm sorry." She blushed, "You just look so familiar. Have we met before?"

"I doubt it." Being recognized was in many thanks to his parents, "I just moved in."

"This drives me crazy!" Braden couldn't tell if she was talking to him or herself, "I can't place your face!"

"I wish I could help you." Braden laughed nervously. Braden and Bella were constantly recognized as the Scott kids.

"It'll come to me." Gabriella nodded, "Just wait and see."

"Okay." Braden really didn't know how to respond.

"One slice." She pulled it out of the oven.

"Thanks," Braden took a seat by the window.

"Mind if I sit with you?" She popped up next to him, balling her apron up.

"Um, go ahead." Braden adjusted his chair.

"I'm Gabby by the way." She held out her hand for him to shake.

"Braden." He nodded, politely shaking her hand.

"So what brings you here?" Gabby sat crossed-legged on the chair which seemed physically impossible for Braden. He noted to himself that he'd have to try that at home.

"It was a 'family decision'." Braden used air quotes to emphasize his point. Though both Brooke and Lucas would swear to it there was no 'family decision' in this move.

"I sense a little hostility towards this move?" Gabby pried. She was intrigued with Braden. She figured the more questions she asked the closer she'd be to figuring out why he was so familiar.

"How can you tell?" _'if you only knew'_ Braden thought.

"I can just tell these things." Gabby nodded as Braden's pants began to jingle.

"One sec." Braden excused himself from the table, "Hello?"

"Braden Michael Scott!" Brooke yelled into the phone, "We need some man power here!"

"Yes mother." Braden rolled his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me buster," Brooke had developed that special sixth sense only mothers possessed, "And don't call me mother; it makes me feel old."

"But-" Braden was going to revisit their earlier conversation.

"Get home now!" Brooke interrupted and hung up the phone.

"Well Gabby, I got to get back home," Braden laughed at himself, "It was nice meeting you."

"Yeah you too." Gabby stood to get back to work, "I guess we'll be seeing each other around."

"I guess we will." Braden said walking back outside and retraced his steps the short distance home.

The new Scott residence was larger than most of the houses around. It was also set back a bit of the road, hidden by woods. It was just what Brooke and Lucas had wanted. No one would bother them in the cover of their own personal forest and anyone who tried would be stopped by a tall gate.

"I'm home!" Braded yelled. Their house was beginning to look more and more like home with Brooke's little creative touches everywhere.

"And where have you been?" Bella, who looked like she was ready for a night out on the town, stood at the top of the main staircase.

"Just exploring." Braden walked away through the kitchen to get a drink from the already well stocked refrigerator.

"So anything interesting around here?" Bella sat on the stool next to him waiting intently for a hopeful answer.

"I didn't get really far. Just to a pizzeria down the street." Braden shrugged chugging the bottle of water.

"God I hate this!" Bella yelled, being far too dramatic, "I'm stranded here with you and a pizzeria down the street! Where's the mall?"

"Do you really think I would pick us up and move here if there wasn't a mall?" Brooke was out of breath from 'working' hard all day.

"I'm having withdrawal symptoms." Bella fake cried.

"I'm not." Lucas popped in removing his shirt that was covered in dirt, "Our account is still intact."

"Mom!" Bella whined, "He's doing it again!"

"He just doesn't understand us." Brooke patted Bella in attempt to console her.

"Well I'd love to sit and chat," Braden looked at his phone, "But I have a phone call to make."

"God, get over it." Bella yelled after him, "She doesn't like you!"

"We're just friends!" Braden yelled back running up the stairs.

"Can't you be nice to him sometimes?" Lucas knew what it was like growing up a Scott. There was a lot of pressure on their shoulders especially now and people were just waiting for them to screw up. They would be eaten alive.

"Oh come on Dad, what kind of little sister would I be if I didn't tease him?" Bella had inherited the manipulating from her mother.

"She's right," Brooke nodded, "It's a sibling thing."

"How would you know?" Lucas hated when Brooke sided with the kids more than him, "You didn't have any siblings."

"I watched you and Nathan go at it enough to know about siblings." Brooke wanted to bite Lucas' head off. He found all those little things to rub in her face.

"Well Bell, I have a challenge for you as an actress," Lucas knew it was the only way to get what he wanted, "Act like you like him at least. Can you do that?"

"Of course, but what's it in for me?" Bella always needed something in return for her efforts, "Will you put in a good word with your producers?"

"I'll think about it." Lucas agreed for Braden's sake.

"I'll take what I can get." Bella hurried off back up to her room to pick out her outfit for the next day.

"I'm going to bed." Brooke folded her arms and spun the stool around.

"What no dinner? I was going to make your favorite." Lucas leaned across the counter to get lost in her eyes.

"I'm too tired to eat." Brooke looked away.

"I guess whining and complaining can take a lot out of someone," Brooke began to storm off and Lucas knew he really screwed up, "Baby, I'm just kidding."

"I don't want to talk to you right now." Brooke headed up the stairs to take a long bath before turning in.

"Come on baby, I'm sorry." Lucas said following her up the stairs. He wrapped his arms around her waster before she could get into the bathroom, "I'm really sorry Brooke."

"You're always sorry Luke." Brooke felt tears welling up in her eyes.

"I know. I'm just really stressed out over all this shit right now." Lucas collapsed on their bed, "I don't need the kids shit either."

"And you think I'm not stressed!" Lucas wanted to talk about being stressed and having to deal with the kids, "I'm stressed but I'm not being a total dick to you."

"Brooke don't start this again." Lucas rubbed his temples. It seemed they've been having the same conversations over and over again. It was all getting old.

"You started this Lucas. If it hadn't been for you and that bastard of a father of yours we wouldn't have had to pick up our lives and move our entire family!"

"I was thinking about my family Brooke. I didn't want to have to deal with Dan anymore." Lucas shook him head, "You have no idea what it's like to have grown up with him around all the time, or not around."

"I was there too Luke. I know what he's like, but we could've handled him." Brooke was down holding it all in, "We move from one small town to another one to get away from the perks of small town life. That's makes so much sense."

"Do you think you're the only one who's mad about this situation? Is everything about you?" Lucas yelled at her. It was his father that ruined their lives. It was his decision to get his family out of Tree Hill.

"Don't even try to turn this around on me!" Brooke's voice quivered, "I'm done talking about this tonight. I'm going to take a bath now."

* * *

"Braden, can I come in?" Bella knocked lightly on his door sounding like a child again.

"What's up Bell?" Braden took his headphones off.

"They're at it again." Bella began sobbing into Braden's chest, "I can't take it anymore."

"Don't worry Bell, everything'll be alright." Braden rubbed his sister's back, "Plus you know what Aunt Haley says about them right?"

"They're Broody and Cheery. They'll be together forever." Bella recited the comforting quote.

"Exactly. You have nothing to worry about." Braden reassured her. As much as they fought, they were still family and would be there when need be.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" Bella wasn't always the perky bitch she had picked up from the many stories she heard about her mother.

"I guess," Braden scooted over, making room for Bella, "But let's not make this routine."

"Trust me I won't." Bella laughed and snuggled in under the covers. No matter how much she teased and taunted him they both knew they'd be lost without each other. The life of the rich and famous was not an easy life to maintain alone.

* * *

So there it is. Hope you like it even though you really can't tell where it's going yet. Keep reading to find out. If I get 10 reviews I'll update later tonight. If not you'll just have to wait until tomorrow or Friday!


	2. Settling in

Okay so I promised you an update by Friday so here it is...the beginning of this chapter is a little weird but I was idea-less I guess and just needed something to get my creative juices flowing...the drama begins at the end of this chapter and I can't wait! So read and review...update on Monday!

* * *

"You guys need to go to school!" Brooke was pleading more than telling. They were her babies and high school was not for babies, "These are the best years of you lives!"

"Can't we be home schooled?" Bella whined like Brooke, "No will have to know we're even here."

"Since when do you not like attention?" Brooke was exhausted from arguing. She's go to sleep fighting and wake up in the same state, "You're Brooke Scott's, most popular girl in school's daughter. You're an attention whore!"

"You don't understand." Braden mumbled under his breath.

"Excuse me mister?"

"You're not a Scott kid. You're parents and family weren't internationally known!" Braden didn't care about school. He would go and make the best of it. He hoped it would be his education that would get him somewhere.

"I'm sorry you're spoiled brats!" Brooke knew it was not easy being perfect but they didn't complain when they were spending money effortlessly.

"Mom I'm too tired." Bella whined. The truth was her parents constant fighting kept her up every night. Unlike Braden she couldn't just drone it out with loud annoying music.

"Maybe you should get to bed earlier." Brooke jumped into motherly mode. Brooke was clueless that her kids heard them every night. Lucas and Brooke thought they did a good job keeping their arguments to the confinement of their bedroom on the opposite side of the house.

"I'm just not used to this town and it's sounds yet." Bella lied, "The smallest things seem to keep me up."

"Well I'm sorry to hear that but everyone else adjusted just fine." Brooke checked her make-up in the rear view mirror. She wanted to make a good impression on the kids principal though she had a feeling her kids weren't going to have any problems.

"Just one more day home." Bella begged, "Pretty pretty please with a cherry on top."

"Bella," Brooke felt herself caving under the soft gaze of Bella's puppy dog eyes. It was just so hard to say no to her children when they had Lucas' eyes, "Alright!"

"You are the bomb Mom." Bella smiled widely kissing her mom lightly on the cheek. Brooke made an illegal U-turn in the middle of the road getting honked and not so nice gesture and words thrown at her.

"Just don't tell your father." Brooke eyed her children. She didn't want this to turn into another reason she and Lucas fought, "Be good my babies! Don't kill each other!"

"Later Mom." Braden kissed Brooke quickly and ran inside the house. He was immediately on the phone even before Brooke made it out of the driveway.

* * *

"Hello?" The comforting, familiar voice answered after the third ring.

"Jen, I don't know what to do anymore." Braden sighed into the phone.

"They still going at it?" Jenny asked full of concern. She was updated daily on the Scott's situation as she filled Braden in with the new drama of Tree Hill.

"It seems to be a daily routine now." Braden was so torn between everything. The drama of Tree Hill and now the one of his new 'home'.

"I'm sorry Braden. Wish I could be there with you." Jenny admitted truthfully, "Things aren't clearing up too nicely here either."

"Damn Dan for all he's done to us." Braden seriously felt like crying, though it was something he would never admit, "What did I do to be born into this goddamn family!"

"Don't say that Bray. You know you love your family more than life." Jenny pulled him back to reality, "Plus you would've never met me."

"You never know." Braden shrugged, "Maybe we're soul mates destined to find each other. Maybe the people upstairs just wanted to make it easy on us."

"You're so optimistic." Jenny laughed at Braden's reasoning, "Listen, I got to go and help mom with the twins. They still haven't grown out of their prank stage. Mason's got the house booby trapped."

"Be careful. Cameron is the tricky one." Braden laughed missing all the Tree Hill groupies.

"Yeah, I'll call you tonight." Jenny promised before she hung up. Braden was left to wonder what would happen until tonight. Normally he would be over there helping spending almost every waking minute with Jenny. It was weird to be out of the loop.

* * *

"Tigger, I know when something is up." Haley readied herself to listen to whatever was on Brooke's mind.

"Tutorgirl, when did we get to know each other so well?" Brooke sighed, relieved she had someone other than Peyton to complain to.

"Doesn't matter. Now stop changing the subject and spill." Haley was impatient as she juggled the phone and her squirming toddler in her arms.

"It's Lucas." Brooke said finally.

"Wow, I could've told you that one." Haley knew all the stress that was on the relationship. She was there when they decided a move would hopefully make it easier for everyone to move on after all that went down, "Let's go Tigger. I have things to do."

"More important than listening to your bestest sister-in-law's problems." Brooke pouted.

"Actually, yes." Haley laughed and waited as she cleaned her daughter's face that was covered in what she had for lunch.

"Alright," Brooke gave in. There was no putting off this conversation, "Lucas is just so distant. I don't know what to do anymore. He won't talk to me and when he does our conversation ends up in a fight."

"Well work it out." Haley said flatly. She had already run out of advice for Brooke, "Slip into something sexy and rock his world."

"I don't think that will work. He's barely looked at me lately." Brooke paused to think, "Am I old and fat or something?"

"Brooke you look as good or even better than when you were in high school. You don't have to worry about that." Haley laughed at Brooke ever getting fat or old, "Make him an offer he can't turn down."

"Got any ideas?" Brooke asked drawing a blank.

"What happen to Tree Hill's very own whore?" Haley joked at the old label. They both knew it wasn't completely true but they still had a laugh.

"She grew up." Brooke said somberly, "I guess I'll talk to you later."

"Remember to rock his world." Haley said before being able to return to her own life.

* * *

"Hello kiddies." Brooke burst through the front door with bags on her arms, "I'm home!"

"Is there anything in those bags for me?" Bella inquired seeing the amount of bags that hung from her mother's arms.

"Maybe," Brooke smiled slyly, "Were you good to Braden?"

"Aren't I always mother?" Bella batted her eyes lightly, looking extra innocent.

"What the hell?" Brooke gave up, "Here you go."

"CDs?" Bella fished through the bag for something better, "I got a bunch of stinking Cds?"

"Yup," Brooke nodded with pride, "I'll even let you play them extra loud tonight."

"Oh great." Bella rolled her eyes, "More fighting?"

"What do you mean honey?" Brooke didn't realize her babies her constant arguing with Lucas, "You hear it?"

"The whole neighborhood probably hears you guys." Bella shrugged, "Face it Mom, you're a loud mouth."

"Good to know I guess," Brooke's heart was breaking. She never wanted her kids to go through the things she did when her parents had been home, "But no more fighting. Making up is more like it."

"Oh gosh," Bella clamped her hands to her ears, "TMI Mom!"

"You asked." Brooke snickered as she sauntered into the kitchen to prepare dinner for Lucas. She had decided on a very mood setting dinner for the couple. Chocolate, strawberries, whipped cream; a really nutritional dinner.

* * *

"I knew you couldn't stay away from me." Gabby said as Braden walked through the door.

"I really like pizza." Braden leaned against the counter, watching Gabby wipe it down with a rag.

"And when were you going to tell me you're famous?" Gabby was quite pleased that she figured out her mystery.

"I'm not famous." Braden shook his head. He figured he could stay incognito forever but this girl had blown his cover already.

"Okay famous by association." Gabby came out from behind the counter and sat at the same table they had the other day, "Well it was funny. I was watching some TV last night and MTV News announced that the father of Lucas and Nathan Scott was found dead in his dealership. A tragic fire. Then they flashed a picture of the happy families and who was front and center. None other than my very own Braden Scott."

"Whoa what about Dan?" Braden wasn't sure if he'd heard right.

"Oh God," Gabby looked horrified, "You didn't hear?"

"Obviously not." Braden gripped the table.

"It was just on like an hour ago." Gabby felt like she had overstepped her boundaries. She'd only talked to Braden one other time before and now he looked like she killed his puppy.

"I've got to get home." Braden stood up and ran out of the pizzeria. Had his parents kept this from him? Do they even know?

Bursting through the door he found Bella walking around with headphones on. He ran past her to get to his parents room. He didn't care what was going on but they had to know.

"I wouldn't go in there." Bella hung the headphones around her neck, "They're making up."

"Great, just freakin great!." Braden stomped back down to his room and slammed the door. He cranked up his own music to forget about the world.

* * *

The suspense might kill you until Monday but trust me it get's even better then...maybe even worth the wait! Maybe if I get a lot of reviews I might update a day or two earlier (hint hint) 


	3. Trouble in Paradise

Okay i'm sorry for the lack of updates...i just started my new job so it's been hectic this week...and i kno there are a lot of question so i'm gonna try to answer them all...

first of all...i can't tell you why Brooke and Lucas and the kids left Tree Hill...but i promis it will come out very soon...

about the kids and their ages...i'll give you a short run through...

Jenny: 17

Braden: 16

Bella: 15

Cameron and Mason: 14

Ashlee (Haley and Nathan's): 2

Hopefully that clear somethings up...so here is the next chapter...drama is a-brewing i must say...

* * *

"What's all this?" Lucas questioned after his trek to his bedroom where he could finally rest.

"All of your favorites." Brooke ushered him to the tray in her lingerie, "Chocolate, strawberries, me."

"What are you trying to pull here?" Lucas eyed her trying to read her mind. Something was off with her lately but tonight she was herself again. It was weird how things were working out.

"Baby, all we've been doing is fighting," Brooke began to massage his shoulders, "I want to start making up."

"I like the sound of that." Lucas closed his eyes and nodded in pleasure. As if the timing wasn't perfect enough the doorbell rang, "Let the kids get it."

After the bell rang again Lucas had to get up and see to whom he owed the postponement of pleasure. Music was pounding from down the hall so it made sense why the kids didn't answer the door.

"Hello?" Lucas said swinging the front door open.

"Hey Lucas." The girl smiled nervously.

"Jenny, what are you doing here?" Lucas did a double take to make sure he was really looking at Jenny Jaglieski.

"Well I thought I'd come and pay Braden a little visit. I wanted to make sure he wasn't totally lost without me." Jenny rambled pushing her way inside the unfamiliar Scott house.

"Do your parents know where you are?" Lucas questioned knowing that neither Peyton nor Jake would let her drive all the way up to New Jersey.

"Well, here's the funny part." Jenny stood uneasily trying to explain herself to Lucas, "I told them I'm visiting old friends but I left out where they lived and who they were."

"Somehow this is going to get blamed on me!" Lucas threw his hands up in desperation. It was hard enough to deal with his own kids but Jenny, who was almost eighteen, needed his disciplining now, "You will stay the night but then I have to call your parents in the morning and let them deal with you."

"Thank you Lucas!" Jenny jumped up and kissed him, "Now where's Braden?"

"Follow the music." Lucas rubbed his head warily. Tomorrow was going to definitely be a day.

"Who was it?" Brooke asked spraying some whipped cream in her mouth.

"You'll never believe it." Lucas shook his head and Brooke got more excited, "Jenny."

"As in Peyton and Jake's Jenny?" Brooke's mouth dropped.

"The one and only." Lucas shook his head as if still in shock.

"They are totally in love." Brooke laughed at the fact that the two teenagers danced around their certain liking for each other.

"Brooke he's sixteen. We have a while before love." Lucas didn't want to think about his son falling in love.

"We're were the same age when we fell in love." Brooke pointed out.

"If I remember correctly there were a lot of mistakes and teen parentage in our mix." Lucas also made a good point.

"Fine Mr. Pessimistic you win." Brooke jumped on top of him and smothered him with make up kisses.

"What?" Braden yelled over his music hearing a knock on his door. He just wished everyone would stop bothering him.

"I heard someone was feeling a little lonely." Jenny peeked around the crack in the door.

"What are you doing here?" Braden jumped up, lowering the music.

"Nice to see you too." Jenny flopped onto the bed to try out Braden's brand new bed.

"You're too sensitive," Braden flopped next to her, forgetting how much he missed being so close to her, "Girl!"

It was nice to have someone from home. Though he and Gabby kept in touch it didn't compare with his and Jenny's relationship. Though it was strictly plutonic they both wanted more but neither one wanted to admit it. Maybe they thought it would be weird to hook up with their best friend. Maybe there were other reasons why it just wouldn't work out. Whatever it was, they didn't talk about it. They figured it could only ruin what they had going for them.

"Good one, Scott." Jenny punched his arm and ducked out of the way as a precaution, "So, are things better yet?"

Jenny knew there was a purpose to her visit. Sometimes their conversations scared her. She had come out of fear that he would do something stupid. Plus she wanted to be the first to tell her of the Tree Hill news. After their quick move, Braden had changed drastically. She blamed the pressure of "celebrity" living but Braden would blame his corrupt family.

"Mom's trying to make things better tonight." Braden shrugged. He was sick of hearing about his pathetic life.

"Oh, I hope I didn't interrupt." Jenny feigned nervousness, "Maybe I should go apologize!"

"Good idea!" Braden headed for the door, "Let me come with you."

"Why not?" Jenny followed him, "It'll save you money."

"On what?" Braden stopped in confusion.

"Porn!" Jenny explained seriously.

"Are you sure you're not a Scott?" Braden shook the thought from his head.

"I'm afraid to ask why." Jenny threw her hands in defeat.

"You're messed up in the head." He lifted her up and threw her back on the bed to finish catching up. This unexpected visitor from the past was exactly what Braden needed to help him forget about what he had just heard.

* * *

"Go get the others up." Brooke began to set the table for breakfast. It was definitely something she did not do often but after last night she wanted to make things up to her kids.

"What's the occasion?" Bella asked. She was astounded by her mother's attitude. Her parents must've really made up last night.

"We had a late night visitor." Brooke informed her youngest, "Go and see."

Bella bounded for the stairs. She was definitely one for surprises. The mystery excited her but the suspense killed her. An equal balance she figured. Bella burst through Braden's door and her jaw dropped.

"Don't you ever knock?" Braden jumped. He had been watching Jenny sleep; the rise and fall of her breathing.

"Mom sent me up here." Bella justified her actions while still recovering from the shock.

"Okay, well get out." Braden said firmly and Jenny stirred.

"Well breakfast is ready." Bella slammed the door behind her for the dramatic affect.

"God I thought she was past that stage." Jenny squinted trying to adjust to the morning sunlight.

"And give up the attention?" Braden grabbed a shirt before heading out the door, "Never."

"Wait for me!" Jenny dragged after him, down the stairs and towards the dining room. She almost needed a map to get around the new house. She missed their old house which she knew like the back of her hand.

"You let them sleep together?" Bella asked thinking her parents had finally been pushed off the deep end.

"Bell, they're like Dawson and Joey. Nothing's going to happen." Brooke explained for the umpteenth time.

"Well if Braden had his way something will happen." Bella warned her naïve parents.

"Aunt Haley and I had the same relationship. Trust me we're safe." Lucas made his point clear just as the duo made their way into the dining room.

"Good morning my dear son and our stowaway." Brooke welcomed them with a platter of waffles.

"I see you're perfected your waffles since you left." Jenny nodded tasting Brooke's improvement.

"Well I've found that if you defrost them…" Brooke began to explain the perfect way to cook a waffle.

"Mom." Braden gave her a look that could kill. The look that made Lucas shudder. It was the look of Dan Scott. It still baffled him how he inherited it and he wished to get rid of it.

"What do you have planned for today?" Lucas changed the subject.

"I want a tour of this town." Jenny hinted to Braden. What she really needed to do was talk to him.

"Sounds good to me." Braden agreed finishing the remains of his waffle. He wanted to get away from his family as quick as he could, "You ready for the tour you'll never forget?"

"Haha, we'll see about that." Jenny got up and followed him outside before she felt it was time to tell him the truth, "Braden, there's something I need to tell you."

"What's the matter?" Braden saw the look on her face. She looked so scared, worried and innocent at the same time.

Before she could answer police cars rolled up the driveway with their sirens blaring.

"Is this the Scott residence?" An officer asked the children in the driveway.

"Who's asking?" Braden puffed out his chest to seem tougher than he really was.

"Son, yes or no." The officer asked.

"Yes it is." Braden answered finally, "What's going on?"

"We're looking for a Lucas Scott." The officer unhooked handcuffs from his belt.

"What's going on out here?" Brooke, Lucas and Bella appeared in the driveway.

"Lucas Scott?" Lucas nodded, "You're under arrest for the murder of Dan Scott."

"Wait, what?" Brooke stepped in between the officer and Lucas.

"Ma'am step aside." The officer handcuffed Lucas' wrists behind his back, "You have the right to remain silent…"

His voice droned on as they made their way to the squad car.

"Where are you taking him?" Brooke asked frantically, "Someone tell what the hell is going on?"

"Ma'am calm down. We're taking him downtown for questioning. You can meet us there with a lawyer if you'd like." The officer rolled his window up leaving Brooke in the dust as they drove away with Lucas.

"Mom, what's going to happen to Dad?" Bella wrapped her arms around her mother. Braden and Jenny were still too shocked to move or speak or anything.

"I don't know baby." Brooke fought back her tears. She had to be strong for her family, "I have to get over there now."

"I'm coming with you." Bella jumped in immediately. She was daddy's little girl and she knew he would do the same for her.

"Braden, what about you guys?" Brooke fumbled around for her keys.

"I think I'll stay here just incase." Braden finally spoke, "Is that alright?"

"Yeah, that's fine." Brooke didn't have time to argue or anything, "Just stay by the phone if anyone calls."

"So what were you going to tell me?" Braden asked as the shock died down.

"Dan's dead."


	4. Utter Turmoil

Surprise! Surprise! I am back after a very long haitus. I've just been getting some new reviews to my stories to finish them and I have found that I have a lot more free time than I thought I would. This picks up right after I left off. I hope people will still enjoy this until the end!

* * *

The next few hours seemed to go by in a blur. Brooke didn't know where to start. No one she knew had ever been arrested before let alone her own husband. The first step Brooke took was to call Haley. Haley always had the right answer. She always had the level head.

"Go in Lucas' palm pilot and look for his lawyer." Haley instructed after calming Brooke down. Her voice was demanding yet soothing which was a surprise for her because she too was freaking out on the inside.

"How do I know its his lawyer?" Brooke scrolled through Lucas' many contacts.

"You don't know his name?" Haley's voice cracked a little but with a deep breath she was back.

"His name is Allen," Brooke thought hard, "Yeah definitely Allen. Or was it Adam?"

"Well you find a name that looks like he would be a lawyer and you call them." Brooke heard shuffling in the background as Haley spoke.

"Okay and then what?" Brooke's lip began quivering again. She knew tears were coming.

"Then get down to the station. Be there for whatever questions they need answered. Just make sure your lawyer is there."

"Okay I can do this." Brooke nodded, reassuring herself.

"I'm going to pack up some of Ashlee things and we'll be on our way. I just-- There's just so much…"

"Haley, we're fine." Brooke was surprised that she sounded so calm and sturdy.

"But the kids." Haley was getting out of breath and Brooke figured that she was running around the house gathering clothes, toys, food and baby, "I can cook, ya know, like run base camp."

"I can't ask you to do that though," Brooke looked around at the house. Breakfast sat on the table half eaten. The kids had disappeared upstairs. Brooke felt so alone. She needed Lucas to get her through this.

"You didn't. I'll be there as soon as I can." And with no fake pleasantries the two women hung up and began to fix things in their own ways.

* * *

"So wait, how did it happen?" Braden was still trying to compute everything that was going on. First, yesterday, he finds out Dan is dead and now _his_ father was arrested for Dan's murder. Nothing seemed plausible. 

"It was a fire. The whole dealership is gone." Jenny stared straight ahead.

"Okay I don't really see how fire and murder go together then. Everyone's always just trying to justify a freak accident."

They sat there in silence. Inside their heads they were trying to work everything out. Nothing really made sense and Braden was certain the police really did not have a case against his dad. His dad moved them away from Dan. Dan was the monster not Lucas. There was no way his father was a murderer.

Brooke opened the front door, with Bella following behind her, and was greeted with a wall of paparazzi. In a frenzy of flashes and jumbles of question, Brooke and Bella made it safely inside the car. Bella was amazed that her mother looked so composed.

"Mom, what's going to happen to Daddy?" Bella looked so small in the passenger seat. Brooke almost forgot she was a teenager.

"We're going to fix this, baby don't worry," Brooke reached over and laced her fingers in her daughters. She had to be the strong one now.

* * *

"I can't sit in this house anymore." Braden got up off of his bed and headed towards the hall. 

"Where are you going?" Jenny, out of her trance, sprang to follow him.

"Anywhere but here." Braden's legs carried him down the stares.

"Shouldn't you stay by the phone?" Jenny suggested but was hot on his heels, "What if someone important calls?"

"I have a cell phone," Braden went out the garage door, "Anyone important knows I wouldn't answer the home phone anyway."

"You're so stubborn," Jenny conceded.

Braden cut through the woods until they came out on the main road. He had seen the frenzy his mother left in and he wanted to avoid and paparazzi camping out front. Just being outside made him feel so far away from it all. He could only dream his family was normal. Leave it to Dan to go out with a boom.

"Are you hungry?" Braden asked as the small, familiar strip mall came into view.

"Yeah, I didn't even remember we were in the middle of breakfast." Jenny had reverted back into her daze.

"How does pizza sound?" Braden pulled the baseball cap he had stuffed in him back pocket and fit it on his head. It was a weak disguise but anything to prolong the inevitable frenzy.

"Anything," Jenny sighed heavily. This was definitely not the vacation she had dreamed it would be. The only thing that was clear in her mind was the fact that Braden needed her to be his rock; his connection to all things sane.

A small bell jingled as they walked through the door. Jenny couldn't help but notice how Braden let his head hung but she couldn't tell if he was trying to hide himself from her or the scattered few in the pizzeria. He leaned over the counter, waiting for someone to serve them and finally a short, dark haired girl appeared. Upon seeing Braden she smiled brightly but seeing the expression on his face hers changed too.

"What's the matter?" Gabby asked picking up on the awkward vibes.

Braden pointed up to the muted television that hung above the counter. There was the image of his father being ushered into the police station. Police parted the crowd of reporters, cameras and random people passing by trying to catch a glimpse of the commotion.

"What the hell?" Gabby suddenly slapped her hand across her mouth.

"Well you know how my grandfather died?" Braden's eyes darted nervously, "They think my dad killed him."

"You've got to be kidding me." Gabby shook her head in disbelief. She had never met Lucas Scott but she had read his book and had frequented many of his movies.

"I wish I was," Braden found comfort in her concern.

"Yeah its all pretty crazy," Jenny piped up, "I'm Jenny by the way."

"Oh, I'm so rude! I'm Gabby," Gabby's face lit up as she extended her hand, "Are you Braden's sister?"

"Oh God, no," Jenny looked disgusted. The trio laughed but then realized what they were doing. The fun and games subsided as quickly as they flared up.

"Is there anything I can do?" Gabby stared into Braden's eyes hoping he could see her genuine concern for him.

"Get us some food?" Braden half smiled when Gabby hit her head and threw a slice of tomato and onion pizza in the oven.

"What would you like Jenny?" She gestured to the array of pizzas behind the glass counter.

"Just a plain slice is fine." Jenny linked Braden's arm and took him to a table. He propped his elbow on the tabletop and fanned the side of his face that was facing the other patrons, "Don't be so paranoid."

"The last thing I want right now is to be recognized. I can't answer their questions," Braden shook his head, "I just can't do this."

* * *

"Mr. Scott," The police officer sat opposite Lucas in the small interrogation room. Lucas did not look at him but instead he stared at the mirror that he knew someone was standing behind, watching him, "I'm Chief Deputy Sanders. I'm here to take down your alibi and such. Can you tell me where you were the night of September 21st?" 

"My client," Andrew Rosenberg spoke from beside Lucas.

"Andrew, I have nothing to hide." Lucas sat forward and leaned his arms on the table between himself and the officer, "I was driving to the set of my movie to check out the set."

"Where is this set located?" Sanders scribbled what Lucas had said.

"At the Paramount Studio in Richmond." Lucas couldn't even believe this was happening to him. He could never win with Dan.

"Why did you leave at night? Its only about a 3 hour drive from here." Sanders looked skeptically at the information.

"I like driving at night. There are no other cars on the road. No traffic. No one to recognize me."

"You are pretty famous. Why wouldn't you have a limo take you?" Sanders stopped taking notes and stared directly into Lucas' eyes, trying to see his shell crack for a second, confirming his guilt.

"Well, if you knew anything about me, you'd know that I never take limos. I'm quite capable of driving myself." Andrew touched Lucas' arm. He had talked enough. It was now Andrew's turn to step in.

"On what terms are you holding Mr. Scott here?"

"I'm not in position to discuss that. You'll have to wait until the Tree Hill authorities arrive for further questioning." Sanders stood up and left the room.

Lucas let out a breath that he had forgotten he was holding.

* * *

Brooke and Bella sat in the grimy waiting room. They watched as officers brought in handcuffed victims and Brooke couldn't help to think that Lucas wasn't like any of these people. They cursed and screamed some times even spat at the officers. Brooke knew Lucas had been calm, collected, civil since she had been watching it on constant replay as every news channel was covering the story. She watched as her own face was shown on the screen. It reminded her of the reason why they had to leave Tree Hill, thanks to Dan.

* * *

Okay, the next chapter is going to be a flash back of some sort to clear up the things that have led up to this point. Hope to get some reviews. If not it just feels good to be writing again.

And, just a small p.s. I really don't know anything about what goes on in an interrogation besides what I see on TV or movies, so if its not accurate, don't shoot me.


	5. Flashback

Here's another update. I hope everyone is enjoying. More to come soon

* * *

Brooke and Bella had been waiting for what seemed like hours. Luckily they were moved to a private office where prying eyes couldn't find them. In a swirl of cameras and lights, paparazzi stormed the police station trying to catch a glance at the Scotts. And seeing as they weren't leaving anytime soon the Scott women were escorted deep inside the station. That's when they began nodding off.

_"Brooke," Haley said frantically into the phone, "Have you seen the paper?"_

_"Tutor Mom, do I ever read the paper?" Brooke sipped her coffee in the house she had lived in as a child. She was still the girl behind the red door thanks to Lucas' romantic gesture in buying her old house back._

_"Go get it now!" Hearing the desperation in Haley's voice, Brooke went to the doorstep to retrieve the days newspaper. In the instant the door opened reporters and photographers._

_A million questions got thrown at her at a mile a minute. Are you going to throw him out? Who's going to get the kids? Who is she?_

_Brooke looked down at the paper that was at her feet. There was Lucas kissing another girl on the front page. She scooped it up and slammed the door in the paparazzo's face. Lucas had cheated on her again._

"Brooke," Andrew shook her from her unpleasant slumber, "Brooke, wake up."

"What's happening?" Brooke shot up in recognition of the man waking her.

"Lucas wants you to go home and get some rest." Andrew sits down next to her, "This is going to be longer than we anticipated."

"I'm not leaving until Lucas comes home with me." Brooke said firmly pointing an angry finger in his face.

"Sitting in an office isn't helping him." Andrew touched her arm consolingly. This was the first murder case he had worked on, "He's going to need you to be put together, rested, level-headed."

"He needs me." Brooke felt her voice quiver. It was not a time to fall apart.

"Exactly but you need to be on top of your game. I don't know what they have on him yet but it could get messy." He could see that she was cracking, "I'll keep you posted on anything that changes."

Brooke looked to Bella, who had curled up into a tiny ball on the car. She slept soundly but looked extremely uncomfortable, "I guess I should take her home. We could all use some food and rest."

"I promise to take care of this Brooke," Andrew stood to leave.

"Call me every hour." Brooke shook Bella gently and the girl stirred.

The duo was escorted out the back door by a few officers and safely sent on their way home. Brooke couldn't help but daydream on the unfamiliar roads.

_"What the hell is this?" Brooke threw the paper at Lucas who was still sleeping after a long night at the studio._

_"What are you talking about Brooke?" Lucas rubbed the sleep from his eyes and tried to focus on the paper. He sat straight up in bed._

_"You tell me Lucas." Brooke tapped her foot furiously, "How could you do this to me?"_

_"Brooke," He skimmed the article on his illicit love affair with a woman he had never seen before, "I don't know what this is."_

_"Don't you even try to pull something on me. There is a picture in the paper. There are people all over our front lawn. Its probably all over the news." She began pacing the bedroom trying to make sense of things, "I can see the headlines now. Fairy tale romance falls apart. Prince Charming too charming for his own good."_

_"Brooke I swear to God I don't know what this is." Lucas tried to approach her but she slapped him across the face. Her hand stung but he didn't even react._

_"I trusted you Lucas, with all my heart I was sure this would never happen again." Her brown eyes welled up with threatening tears, "We have a family now. You're not only hurting me but your kids too. God, I should've never trusted the offspring of Dan Scott."_

_"Dan…" Lucas knew he had to have something to do with this. Especially after he had thrown Dan out of his book signing. It had to be revenge, "He's doing this."_

_"You can't blame everything on that man Lucas." Brooke backed away from him, "Start taking responsibilities for you actions."_

"Mom! Watch out!" Bella yelled as Brooke almost ran a red light.

"Oh, I'm sorry baby," Brooke gripped the steering wheel with determination, "My mind is just elsewhere."

"Just get us home in one piece," Bella checked left and right as Brooke crept on, visibly concentrating.

All the concentrating in the world was not going to help Brooke maneuver through all the news vans parked on their street. Brooke put on her sunglasses even though the sun had set and Bella followed suit. Brooke waited until she had pulled up to the gate before she opened it, not paying attention to the flashes that surrounded them. As the gate closed behind them, the garage opened and finally the Scott women were safely inside.

_"Brooke I swear--" Lucas pleaded trying to put this all together._

_"Don't follow me." Brooke slammed their bedroom door and cried for the first time in a long time._

_"Brooke, maybe he's telling the truth," Haley said for the tenth time since Brooke called her._

_"There is proof, all over the news. I'm a joke for trusting him." Brooke shook her head in disappointment. She was mad at Lucas for doing this to her but she was even more mad at herself for letting him._

_"I'm on my way over." Haley said and before any protests she hung up. There was no stopping that woman._

"I'm here!" Haley yelled through the house as she slammed the front door.

"Aunt Haley!" Bella jumped up from the couch where she had been sitting watching nothing because every time she turned on the television there was an image of her father.

"Hey baby, how are you doing?" Haley put Ashlee on the floor, where the baby promptly began exploring her new surroundings. Haley wrapped Bella in her arms knowing the girl was in dire need of a hug.

"I don't even know," Bella walked away and resumed her position in front of the blank television.

"Where's your mother?" Haley looked around, "Can you watch Ashlee for me, hun?"

"Upstairs, and yeah." Bella sat on the floor and Ashlee ran over to her.

_"Brooke, I figured it out!" Lucas banged on their bedroom door. And when he didn't get a response he banged again, "I can explain everything, baby."_

_"Don't call me baby," Brooke swung the door open, "You lost that privilege when that picture was taken."_

_"This picture was taken of me kissing a girl," Lucas unfolded the news paper in front of him, "Look at my bracelet Brooke."_

_"Oh my gosh, its hideous." Brooke wiped masacara from her eyes, "You could've at least looked good."_

_"Brooke, that's the bracelet from my movie 2112." Lucas pointed again for emphasis, "And that's Cherie."_

_"So you were having an affair with your costar?" Brooke's cheek flushed. How many other times had he cheated on her._

_"No!" Lucas smiled, "This was a scene from the movie. Someone Photoshopped the background in."_

_"I saw that movie, and you were definitely not wearing those clothes." Brooke could not even believe this was the crap he was feeding her._

_"Someone Photoshopped that too. See, look," He pointed to his foot. The boot was shiny and high. Definitely from the movie._

_"Who would do this?" Brooke began crying again, "Who would want to break up our marriage?"_

_"Maybe someone who is mad that I picked you over him?" Lucas reached out to hug Brooke and to his surprise she let him._

_"I hate Dan Scott." She couldn't help but squeeze him harder._

"Tigger, are you in here?" Haley opened the door. The room was dark and quiet but Haley could hear soft sobs coming from the heap on the bed, "Brooke?"

"I hate Dan Scott." Brooke pushed the covers back from her head.

"I know Brooke, I know," Haley scooped Brooke's head off the mattress and placed it in her lap. She stroked her hair, just as she did to Ashlee's every night.

"Can't he just leave us alone?" Brooke looked up at her sister-in-law.

"He's dead Brooke, I think its over." Haley sighed heavily, "Leave it to Dan to go out with a bang."

"Lucas is in _jail_, Haley." It was the first time Brooke actually admitted it.

"Everything's going to work out." Haley tried to convince herself, "We're all going to get through this."

* * *

So that's what happened in Tree Hill to make them move to distance themselves from Dan...didn't work obviously. The next chapter is going to be more Braden/Jenny Bella centric.

Keep reading. And if it so fits you, send me a review!


	6. Something Old, Nothing New

I know it's been a little while but I just got so caught up with my new story that I pushed this one to the back burner. As it has been mentioned, some characters are absent but have no fear they will soon appear Hope you're still with me and I promise to equally distribute my time and effort in finishing the projects I've started

* * *

Jenny sat and watched as Gabby and Braden laughed at some joke she didn't understand. She couldn't help but feel jealous that Gabby could make Braden, _her_ Braden laugh and she couldn't.

"Uh, Bray, shouldn't we head back to your house?" Jenny glanced outside and watched as the sun began to set.

"Oh, shit," Braden stood quickly, "Yeah, we definitely have to get back. Do you remember the last time Bella called me?"

Jenny shook her head and followed Braden towards the door, "It was nice meeting you Gabby."

Gabby gave Jenny a small wave, "If there's anything I can do Braden just let me know."

"Yeah, thanks Gabs" And the bell twinkled again as the duo left into the retreating sunlight.

It wasn't until they were tucked in the thick woods that Jenny spoke, "Do you like her?"

"What?" Braden stopped dead on the trail.

"It's a simple question Braden," Jenny shrugged walking a few more steps with her head down, "Do you like Gabby?"

"I don't know," Braden shook his head, "I barely know the girl. She serves me pizza."

"Oh, okay." Jenny began walking along the path again, slowly at first until Braden followed behind her.

"Why do you care Jen?" Braden caught up.

"I don't. I just thought if you did like her, this wasn't the best time to start something with someone." They could see the clearing into the backyard. Braden punched the code into the gate and then they were safe inside the confines of the Scott mansion.

"I hear Ashlee," Braden looked around the living room, "Aunt Haley must be here."

"Ah yes," Jenny sniffed the air, "Crisis is her expertise."

"Hello?" Braden yelled through the house. The two listened carefully through the echo for a response, "We're back!"

"There's my Braden!" Haley came bonding down the stairs a floral apron fastened around her waist, "Jenny? What are you doing here?"

"Surprise?" Jenny too was enveloped in the hug.

"Ugh, I forgot to call Jake and Peyton," Brooke followed behind Haley, looking somewhat refreshed after her bath, "They're going to kill me."

"Sweetheart," Haley put her arm around Brooke's shoulders, "They're not ones to kick a girl when she's down. I'll call them. Just sit back and relax."

"Any news Mom?" Braden scuffed his heels not making eye contact with his mother. He knew that one look into her big hazel eyes would cause him to lose it. He was using all his strength to hold back his tears. He had to be the man.

"Still waiting for a judge to post bail," Brooke shook her head, "Then Dad can come home."

"I can't freaking believe this," Braden brushed passed her as he made his way up the stairs to his room.

"How's he holding up?" Brooke turned to Jenny.

"We haven't really talked about it. But I figured he doesn't want to," Jenny shrugged, "He'll talk to me when he's ready. He always does."

"You've grown up into such a great woman Jenny." Brooke smile pulling the girl into a giant bear hug.

"I do what I can." Jenny felt good that she was helping her second family, "I'm going to go keep him company."

"Thanks Jen." Brooke called after the girl as she retreated up the stairs towards the loud, depressing music. Braden was just like his father.

"Bray, you okay?" Jen pushed the door open slightly. Braden was quick to wipe the remnants of tears from his face. He was laying face up on his bed, staring at the blank ceiling, think about God knows what. He was silent but Jenny took that as the go ahead to enter the brooding teenagers bedroom. She laid herself on the bed next to him without another word. He would talk to her when he was ready.

Instead the girl did the only thing she could think of to comfort him; to let him know she was there. She laced her fingers in his and the two just stayed, motionless. The tiniest movement, Braden's thumb rubbing her hand, was enough thank you to Jenny. And so they laid some more gently stroking each other's hands. No words were needed in this moment.

Braden turned to face her and in turn Jenny did the same. With their faces inches apart neither could be sure who leaned in to meet the others lips but someone had. It might have been mutual. It wasn't a hungry kiss or a lustful one but it was electric. Braden pulled back.

"What happened to not being the right time to start something right now?" Braden reached up to sweep a hair off Jenny's face.

The corners of her lips turned up in a flicker of a smile. "You can't start something that's already there."

Suddenly, Braden closed the gap again. It felt like he was flying high above himself, and it felt good to forget about his life for the time being. Forget he did, as he climbed on top of her, pressing his hips on hers. As he leaned his weight on his one shoulder, his other hand was free to creep under the hem of Jenny's shirt.

"Obviously, Mom and Dad don't realize that Dawson and Joey have hooked up," Jenny and Braden froze at the sound of Bella's voice. They hadn't even heard her come in.

"Bella," Braden rolled off of Jenny and in that instant Bella took off down the hall, "Come back here."

Braden easily caught up with her and gripped her by her shoulders. There was no way Bella was running away.

"You can't tell Mom," Braden looked straight into her eyes.

"And why can't I?" Bella rolled her eyes. Then she smiled slyly knowing she was going to get something out of keeping his secret.

"Because we've got enough to deal with right now," Braden watched as Bella's expression changed, "I promise that I'll tell them when this all clears up."

"Fine," Bella broke out of Braden's grip, "Remember to wrap your tool, fool."

Braden gave up talking to his sister. He knew no matter what he would say to her would be somehow used against him. He couldn't wait for the day that she grew out of her annoying little sister stage that he knew she would.

He walked back into his room, locking the door this time, and leaned against it. Jenny was sprawled on his bed, arm thrown over her face. Braden wished for a second he had the power to read minds because he didn't want to mess anything up.

* * *

"They probably think I'm the worst parent slash friend ever!" Brooke laid her head atop her folded arms. Haley could see the feisty brunette was reaching her breaking point. She just wished there was more she could do.

Haley wiped the counter, "They're more mad a Jenny for this little stunt. But they're on their way for a weekend visit."

"Whoopie!" Brooke smiled, sarcastically, "All it takes is a murder to bring the gang all together again. Why couldn't we all have gone to Mexico or the Bahamas?"

Haley ignored her friend as she surveyed the refrigerator for something edible for dinner. All she found were remnants of take out, bottled water and a spoon. This was definitely more than Haley had signed up for. It was also the price she paid for being Mrs. Scott.

The phone rang and Brooke jumped to answer it. She hadn't heard from Andrew in a while and she could only hope for good news.

"Hello?" Brooke answered eagerly.

"Brooke, its me," Nathan replied, "I just got Haley's message. What the hell is going on?"

Brooke sighed disappointedly, "Haven't you turned on a TV?"

"I've been in practice," Brooke did notice he was breathing heavy, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Its just a bunch of waiting," Even though they had call waiting Brooke was hastily trying to end the conversation.

"I'm going to try to catch the next flight out there," Nathan zipped his gym bag, "Give these authorities a good talking to about who the real victims are here."

"Nate, you can't," Brooke shook her head even though Nathan couldn't see her, "You have a big game and a family to support. You're presence isn't going to change anything. Come here after you win okay?"

It was Nathan's turn to sigh, "My family is more important than a game, Brooke. You know that."

"There's nothing you can do," Brooke half pleaded, "I will start a 'Don't fly Nathan' campaign if you try to get on a plane."

"Okay," Nathan conceded, "I'll be around early next week. Tell Haley I'll call her later."

Brooke hung up the phone and closed her eyes. She was sick of crying. She didn't want to cry anymore; she only wanted to get even. Enough was enough already.

* * *

So all the Tree Hill gang will soon be stepping into this.

Just as a reminder here are the ages of all the kids I have added to this story:

Jenny Jagielski: 17

Braden Scott: 16

Bella Scott: 15

Cameron and Mason Jagielski: 14

Ashlee Scott: 2


End file.
